


Where Their Duties Lie

by MayoraSadist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AU, F/M, Heartbreak, Inexperienced Reader, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoraSadist/pseuds/MayoraSadist
Summary: Being chosen as the affianced and partner of Lord Diavolo, Ruler of Hell, is an honor bestowed and rightfully considered by any born to an esteemed House of Devildom. But what happens when undue burden falls on to shoulders that never asked for the gift of marriage? When your heart still belongs to the one demon you can never hope to have– resignation to duty might be the only path left to you… or is it?
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 169





	Where Their Duties Lie

_The day comes back to you in vivid detail–_

A sharp, discerning look. An Emperor’s gaze no doubt, as it swept over before capturing yours. Softening into a smile before he stepped forward to embrace you– the bearer of Fate.

 _A majestic and honorable one._ To rule by the Lord of Hell’s side.

 _ ~~A cruel and deplorable one~~._ To be bound to a place without love.

Your gaze – and heart – darting forth to find the man who stood apart from the celebrations, tall and silent. Just as composed as you remembered; the surface of a pond undisturbed by ripples.

Days hurrying on soon after, spent in practices and learning customs of Royalty – under the tutelage of Barbatos, the steward. Each day lost, bringing you closer to the marriage that awaited. To the King of Devildom, Lord Diavolo, your husband-to-be.

_You recall the arms of the steward, deceptive and lean, belying the strength that rested within as they pulled you into a dance, firm against your back, breath ghosting across your lips and you might’ve thought it the prelude to a kiss–_

“Barbatos.”

“You’ve done well today, my Lady. I’d suggest you retire early to bed this evening. Tomorrow dawns a day of supreme importance, does it not?” 

_“Barbatos.”_

And your attendant remains ever composed, aloof smile sculpted perpetual into those handsome features. One that hurt your heart every time he directed it your way.

He continues to knead and massage at your soles as he kneels at your feet. Gloved hands, careful and meticulous, as they work the fatigue away, of the day’s less-than-kind lessons.

For although Barbatos boasted an undisputed reputation as Lord Diavolo’s esteemed steward– his generous patience throughout his lessons, with you, admirable; the man’s methods were less than tender– harsh and carved into stone.

He bore perfection and expected just as much from his pupil.

And you… _you had gone and fallen in love with the very man._

Working around the anxiety that plucked foreboding at your chest, you spoke once more, despite his earlier dismissal of you. “You must’ve… realized my feelings for you by now.”

The palms against your calf halt in their progress, jade eyes lifting steady to meet yours. You read nothing in that gaze.

“If you have no more use of me, I shall take my leave.” A smile pulls across those lips, serene– as if pacifying a problem child… one you so hate to see, you almost cry out in frustration.

 _“Wait!”_ Your fingers catch and dig – curling tremulous into his sleeve as he turns to leave, the sight of his back sending a terrifying pool of darkness spilling forth within your heart. Barbatos halts in his steps, throwing a glance your way and the sharp frost in that gaze chills your words within your throat. The look dissipating just as fast with the curve of his palm, gentle against yours where it still holds by sheer force of will.

Extracting himself from your clutches before he steps back. “I wish you a pleasant night.”

“You are a cruel man, Barbatos. All these years I have– there has been no one else…” Collapsing back onto the bed, cold and lonely, the tears you had braved through this entire ordeal sting forth with a vengeance, trailing rapid down your cheeks.

The sight of your first and last love blurred– lost forever as his back drifts further away with each anguished word. “I am conscious of my duty to Devildom and to the King Diavolo and yet… yet is it so selfish of me to ask for a night– one last mercy, spent in the arms of the one I love?”

The lock slides shut in place, silence descending final and ominous, upon your chambers.

Before the smooth tap of footsteps advances your way once more, moving to halt right by your side of the bed. “Barbat–" A lean finger slides up against your lips, demanding your silence.

“The Lady has yet to be educated on one final subject, the most essential of them all– if she is so willing.“

You watch with bated breath as the smile on his face twists into something far more enigmatic, dark– directed your way. Sweet, as is the deadliest of poisons, before it is ingested with much fervor– hollowing a carcass from the living. “Would you like me to instruct you in the ways of pleasuring your husband, my Lady?”

And you stare at him agog, weighing the meaning of those words, carefully crafted before nodding your assent. “Please… be gentle.”

The stretch of his lips widens to hear your whispered plea before a short burst of laughter whistles past, harsh and deriding. Barbatos draws your hand close before sweeping a tender kiss against the knuckles. “You know of my methods. Just as you so accurately proclaimed, I am a man without mercy. If you wish to learn under my tutelage, know that I shall not be kind.” Another kiss feathered against the top of your head. “Do you still wish to have me, knowing just how callous the man you’ve invited into your bed can be?”

You catch the streak of desire in those eyes, jade turned dark— stormy at your nod. A low inhale, silent, before he begins. _“Very well.”_

The touch of silk skin, warm in a way unexpected, as it presses against your lips; a tap of his thumb against your chin, instructing the slackening of your jaw to admit in his tongue – hotter and you grasp at the cloth of his shoulders, dizzy with the desire Barbatos leaves in a few, skilled strokes of his tongue.

Withdrawing wet from parted lips to paint a gloved index back and forth against them– spreading the moisture even against plush skin.

Your nightgown hitched up against your hips, you move to drown your heated breaths into the safety of his neck— a hand sliding neat strokes against your center, urgent and careful, to leave you increasingly slick against it.

A coil seems to tighten and expand within your belly with each decisive swipe of his fingers against you, your legs parting in shame and desire— and yet you are helpless to resist against the spell he casts to enslave; a finger hooks aside your underwear just as sudden to press direct and harsh into your slit and you moan in mindless pleasure, bucking your hips against the intrusion.

Winding you higher with each passing moment before he stops, just as cruel to extract the hand from between your legs, holding the drenched digits up for inspection, the moisture having soaked through his pristine white glove and you blush in mortification at the knowledge of your blatant arousal. “My Lady is quite sensitive, is she not? Or rather, it seems she has been hiding desires far sordid than I initially expected.”

“Barbatos–" A gasp leaves you unbidden at the derision in those words and yet you feel the fresh gush of fluid in between your legs, slicking against your thighs.

He guides you back against the covers, just as a gentleman would on a night first spent with a lover— in harsh contrast, parting your legs to view the space in between. You notice it then, the length of his cock, formidable and hard; your insides clenching at the sight of it as if in fear… or anticipation.

Barbatos ducks down into the space, slipping a tongue into your depths to swipe a taste for himself, your hips rising to meet the pressure it provides before he withdraws, just as fast, leaving you woefully bereft. “So you are a virgin.”

Face flushing at the quiet observation; his words conjure memories of sultry nights spent long in fantasy, fingers dipping furious in pace with the thumb at your clit; his face your only companion in thoughts and never enough as you would spill yourself— the warmth of his body missing from yours.

The daydreams ripped apart with the sudden hot press of his cock against your opening; your mind blanks at the terror of the unknown beyond.

His hands, though, gentle and soothing as they are, press warm circles against your thighs, unwinding your nerves, your fear. “Breathe, I am here with you.”

And somehow those words lend courage with the slow push of him into you, filling you up. Your spine arching against the sheets to feel the nudge of him, it seems, right at the very ends of you.

Barbatos begins to move— slow in conjunction with the movements of your body, gaining strength and mounting euphoria with each successive thrust of him into you. Over and over until you’re meeting his hips, all on your own.

Fathomless dark, flickering within jade eyes, the slow, short breaths of him ghosting across your skin in concentration before he moves to dip his tongue into your proffered mouth, tasting you. Allowing you a place— to lose yourself in the first and last man you shall ever love.

A memory, unfocused and jagged, seems to gain meaning within Barbatos’ mind once more; to witness the woman as she sleeps; a face yet unforgotten as it aligns with the one in his mind–

_A small hand offered, tiny as the girl herself – several inches shorter than him at the time – unfurling to reveal the cold, gray expanse of bone and Barbatos’ eyes widen to see her smile, sunny and unafraid. “You’re not terrified of the bones, my Lady?”_

_A shake of the head is all he receives. “I heard the castle servants call you a freak child, Barbatos.”_

_And the emotions within young eyes shutter closed, to hear that sentence, spoken so often. He pulls away from her before her hand catches at his sleeve. “…What about you, Lady? What do you think?” He flashes a smile at her, ambiguous and serene._

_“I don’t care about them. I love you very much.” A smile so bright, surely it belongs with the angels above, than down here— where monsters dwell and prey. Something shifts; changes within him._

_“And I adore you… just as much.” A decision is made; he offers her a bone fragment, tempered into a ring through his own powers. “If you so wish, my Lady, would you one day bestow upon me the honor—”_

_“…of being my bride?”_

The question recalled into silence, the receding echoes of it drowned underneath soft footfalls, as Barbatos’ form strides through darkened hallways. _Alone._


End file.
